The present invention pertains generally to cans such as beverage cans, and more particularly to cans of the tab top variety wherein a tab opener is used to punch a hole or mouth in the can. After opening, a cover is installed on the tab opener, and the cover and tab opener may then be selectively rotated to cover and uncover the hole in the top of the can.
Tab top cans, also known as retained cap cans, are well known in the art. These cans include a tab opener which is attached to the top of the can. The can is opened by lifting one end of the tab opener thereby causing the other end to open a door in the top of the can, and create a hole or mouth in the can from which the contents can be dispensed. After the door has been moved inside the can and out of the way of the hole, the tab opener is pushed back to near its original position.
However, a problem exists with tab top cans. Once the can is open it cannot conveniently be closed. As such, contaminants can enter the open top, and the contents can easily be spilled. Attempts have been made to correct this deficiency by placing various type covers over the entire top of the opened can.
The present invention is directed to an improved cover for a tab top can, which enjoys many advantages over previous can covers. A preferred name for the present invention is xe2x80x9cTAB-TOPxe2x80x9d. The present invention includes a cover which has a channel for receiving the can""s tab opener. After the can is opened in the conventional manner, the cover is slid over and snugly engages the tab opener. That is, the cover acts as a sheath which surrounds the tab opener. The cover and tab opener may then be horizontally rotated so that the cover resides over the hole in the can, thereby preventing the entry of contaminating agents and preventing spills. The cover may then be selectively rotated away from the hole to dispense the contents of the can.
The cover of the present invention only covers the hole in the top of the can, and not the entire top of the can.
When in place over the hole, the cover prevents the contents of the can from spilling or splashing out.
When in place over the hole, the cover prevents contamination from entering the can.
The cover is useful for the display of advertising information such as LOGOs, trademarks, and the like.
The cover comes in assorted colors to add a personal look.
The cover is small and will conveniently fit into a pocket, purse, or on a key chain adapter designed to slidably receive the cover.
The cover assists in the retention of carbonation.
Unlike some devices which cover the entire top of the can and have to be removed for drinking, the present invention stays on the can until the beverage is consumed.
The cover is reusable.
The cover is washable and may therefore be keep sanitary.
One end of the cover can be used to pry up the can""s tab opener. This prevents broken or chipped fingernails
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a cover for a can having a top with a tab opener, wherein the tab opener is used to punch a hole in the top, includes a flattened body shaped and dimensioned to cover the hole in the can. The body has a channel shaped and dimensioned to slidably and snugly receive the tab opener, so that the cover may be slidably installed on the tab opener after the can is opened.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the channel is formed by two spaced apart flanges which slidably engage the tab opener. In one embodiment, the two spaced apart flanges have flared lips to facilitate acceptance of the tab opener.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the bottom of the body has at least one protuberance which enters an opening in the tab opener when the cover is installed upon the tab opener. The protuberance serves to hold the cover in place on the tab opener.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the body has a tapered end which is useful in prying the tab opener away from the top of the can to aid in the opening process.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.